Super Saiyan 3
]]}} * Gogeta * Gotenks * Son Gokū * Trunks * Trunks * Vegeta |parent = Super Saiyan 2 |related = |derived = }} Super Saiyan 3, also known as the , is a heightened transformation unique to members of the Saiyan race. It is the third and most powerful transformation in the traditional Super Saiyan line.Daizenshū 7 In terms of overall Saiyan transformations, however, it ranks below both Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan in terms of power.Dragon Ball Z: God and GodDragon Ball Z: Revival of "F" Appearance Unlike the two transformations proceeding it, Super Saiyan 3 brings with it a drastic change to the Saiyan's appearance. Noticeably, the Saiyan's golden hair lengthens until it reaches their waist; their eyes regain their pupils; their eyebrows disappear, resulting in a pronounced ridge; and they become slightly more muscular. Additionally, the Saiyan's aura becomes more violent and erratic than before, and the from Super Saiyan 2 remains present.Dragon Ball chapter 280, page 6 Attributes The exact method for achieving Super Saiyan 3 is never touched upon in either the manga. In the anime, however, Gokū does refer to the Super Saiyan 3 form as drawing all of a Saiyan's power out of the body while transformed into a Super Saiyan 2. Like its predecessors, it drastically increase the Saiyan's speed, strength, and power. In terms of power, Super Saiyan 3 is approximately four-times more powerful than Super Saiyan 2.Daizenshū 7, pages 62-63 The power increase is so significant, that it can be felt as far away as the Kaiōshin Realm. In the anime, the transformation into Super Saiyan 3 alone severely endangered the planet Earth, causing a variety of natural calamities.Dragon Ball Z episode 245 This was not present later, when Gokū was able to instantly assume the transformation against the evil fused Majin Bū. The power the transformation grants is staggering, allowing Gokū to overwhelm Majin Bū in combat during their first meeting. Ultimately, Gokū would abandon the Super Saiyan 3 transformation after he fights Beerus and realizes that mastering his normal state and mastering the Super Saiyan transformation would raise his level more and sap less strength.[http://www.kanzenshuu.com/translations/saikyo-jump-june-2014-issue-twel-buu-mysteries/ Saikyō Jump June 2014 Issue (02 May 2014) — "Twel-Bū Mysteries" (Naho Ooishi x Akira Toriyama Q&A)] In addition to the change in appearance, the Saiyan's personality also undergoes a slight change. In Gokū's case, he became more serious and ruthless.Dragon Ball chapter 280 The English anime further accentuates this change, revealing that Gokū's voice becomes lower and more monotone while transformed into a Super Saiyan 3.Dragon Ball Z episode 230 ( ) In Other Timelines Trunk's Timeline In this timeline there is no presence of a Super Saiyan 3 user as nearly all members from the Saiyan race are dead with the exception of Trunks, who never archived said transformation by the time he returned to his original time period. Cell's Timeline In Other Media Movies Dragon Ball Z: The Rebirth of Fusion!! Gokū and Vegeta Gokū uses the Super Saiyan 3 transformation to fight Janenba, he initially dominates Janenba and overwhelms the monster, until it transforms into a much smaller but more powerful and sinister form and taking the upper hand over the Saiyan, after being exhausted during the fight Gokū turns back to his base form and stops using the transformation for the rest of the conflict. Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Fist Explosion!! If Gokū Can't Do It, Who Will? As the only fighter left standing againts Hildegarn, in desperation, Son Gokū transforms into a Super Saiyan 3 and prepares to fight the monster once more. During their battle, Trunks intervenes and cuts Hildegarn's tail off with Tapion's sword, Son Gokū soon realizes that intense emotions drain Hirudgarn's energy. So he angers the monster up to a point his defensive armor is useless. With Hirudegarn temporarily weakened, Son Gokū uses his Dragon Fist attack to pierce through the monster, obliterating Hildegarn once and for all. Dragon Ball Z: God and God Gokū uses the transformation during his sparring match againts the Hakaishin Beerus. During their fight the deity proves to be leagues above compared to the power of Super Saiyan 3 Gokū, managing to avoid all of his attacks and knocking Gokū out with a single hand chop to the neck. Dragon Ball GT Video Games Trivia * Despite Broly's new transformation being called the in the trailer for Dragon Ball: Raging Blast, the game itself classifies his transformation as an ordinary Super Saiyan 3.Dragon Ball: Raging Blast * In Dragon Ball Heroes, as well as Dragon Ball XenoVerse 2, a female Super Saiyan 3 doesn't lose her eyebrows. Instead, they simply become thinner, and the eyebrow ridge becomes slightly more prominent. References Category:Transformations Category:Supplementary Techniques Category:Super Saiyan Transformations